


The Cookie Special

by nationaldark (missioncomplete)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missioncomplete/pseuds/nationaldark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku was young, restless, and bored. Being in Besaid was the last thing she wanted to do... and it was all up to her to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cookie Special

Besaid, as usual, was calm and easy paced, the very soul of backwater happiness. Rikku could barely stand it, and what made it worse was that they'd be here another week to rest up and recover.

Another week of not being able to nick something! _And_ she was _bored_.

It was horrible, Rikku always had an itch to nick something, and being here in boring, backwater Besaid - and she would make sureÂ _that_ phrase caught on, later - really left no room for her to practice her talents or to keep her skills sharp.

Which was a shame, really.

She was hanging upside down off a tree, swinging back and forth, simply for the fact she had nothing to do. Lulu had banished her from the kitchen while making cookies, Wakka was off busy with Vidina while Lulu was working, and Yuna was practicing gunning on the water falls. Yuna hadn't bothered asking Rikku to come; for one if Rikku charged ahead like she usually did, Yuna would hit her, and two; Rikku wasn't really fond of the gunner's gauntlet anyway.

So that left swinging. Maybe she could go bug Brother, or Buddy... Though that was getting old.

A slight movement caught her eye- Lulu was leaving the tent she lived in with Wakka, and making her way up the trail. Probably to go get Yuna.Â The smell of fresh baked cookies wafted over to Rikku, making her very hungry, little thief's stomach growl.

_Lulu is leaving, eh? Time for maybe, a little of this and a little of that,_ Rikku thought. She tumbled gracefully out of the tree, landing on her feet, and slunk behind the nearest tent. She would go about this the right way, of course. No sense in getting caught.

Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, she dashed forward and hid behind another tent that was closer to her target. Stop, look, turn around a few times, then dash again. She got to the tent without mishap, and hopefully without anyone seeing her. Now for the tricky part... Getting the cookies and getting out without being seen, which would be a little harder.

Eagerly, she slipped in and saw them; a beautiful, large mound of cookies piled up on a plate. Inching closer, she lashed out with her hands quick as lightning, and a few cookies were missing suddenly. Again, and more cookies disappeared. Once she got enough stashed in her pouch, sheÂ tip-toed toÂ the entrance and glanced out. This was the bad part, because the entrance to these things never showed enough of a view... and there were a few other tents in the way. She _thought_ no one was looking, so she slipped out and dashed for the cover of the nearby tent.

Soon enough, she was safe in her tree, grinning happily with the triumph.

A few minutes later, when Lulu came back, she went inside, then right back out again. "Wakka!"

Hmm... An unexpected side-effect, this was. The look of surprise on Wakka's face at being accused of being a cookie snatcherÂ was worth the sneakery. Rikku would be definitely watching _this_ one.

Suddenly, things at Besaid didn't seem so boring.


End file.
